


Game Night

by kyandi (choccyice)



Category: Osu! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, circleclicc, hitler34, stalin34, stitler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choccyice/pseuds/kyandi
Summary: Two leaders decide to have some fun after a long day of work. They wanted to play a game and the game they chose is the one, the only, osu!
Relationships: Adolf Hitler/Joseph Stalin
Kudos: 16





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of god, this is not hardcore porn. This is just two lovers playing a casual game of osu!  
> Also there is some osu! terminology over here and you may be confused about what it is. I will answer if you have any questions.

Night time. The time when everyone must go to sleep, when people guiltily stay up late watching their favorite shows on minimum volumed in order to not upset their neighbours, the time when lovers get together to have a fun break.

  
At this time, Joseph just got to have a break. He was exhausted from all of the work he had to do. What he really needed was a good sleep for the rest of the night. For now, he took off his jacket and sank into the sofa, wondering why he chose to do such a difficult job in the first place.  
Adolf came into the room, dressed in his light blue pyjamas. His hair was still pretty wet from having washed his hair, but it mostly dried out.   
"You came home just now?" he asked. Joseph looked at him for a moment. He was probably pretty tired, not being able to respond immediately.  
"Yeah..."  
Adolf shot a concerned look at his partner. He had to stay up until late night and still had to wake up in the early hours of the morning.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm a bit tired..." Joseph replied. "And bored."

  
Hitler sat down next to him. He put his arms around Stalin, hugging him, but not too tight. Joseph responded with another hug, It felt really nice to be able to sit around with your loved one after such a long day. He leaned on Adolf's chest and closed his eyes for a moment. He saw Hitler diferently. Though he had a stern voice and an intimidating stature, he was a person Joseph felt... safe around.  
"Come on," he whispered. "Sleep tight."  
He stayed there for a while. It was nice sleeping soundly together, but after a short while, he got bored of it. He couldn't fall asleep and he didn't feel all that tired anymore. He actually thought he could go in for another round of work; he didn't want to do that, though. He wanted to try something else.  
Joseph opened his eyes. He could only see Adolf's shirt and a little bit of his neck. He lifted his head a little bit.  
"I'm bored of sleeping," Stalin stated.

  
Adolf looked at him for a while, wondering what he could do with him. After minutes of deliberation, he stood up from the couch grabbed Stalin and went back to his room. Joseph was quite confused. At that moment, he had the face of a child wondering what was going on. It was a face of curiousity and wonder. An odd face for him to be making. When Adolf aw him like that, he thought it was a bit endearing.  
He went to his desk, on which there was an old computer. Though it wsas old, it could do a variety of things. It's one of the perks of being a leader. He booted it up, which took quite a while. They didn't mind though, as they were already used to it taking ages to start.

  
Once it finally started and they were met with a bright desktop screen, Adolf moved the cursor to an application. It was labeled with a pink circle, on which the word osu! was written. What it meant, none of them knew, but Hitler knew what this game is about.  
It started with a bit of music, that same pink circle pulsing to the beat. The music was usually very loud, it was a good thing they had the volume at minimum.  
"So, Adolf, what is this thing?" inquired Stalin.  
"It's a rhythm game. You have to click some circles in order to win."  
"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, it is," Adolf said. "Let's gget you started with the tutorial."  
He clicked on the circle, went to play and chose a map. "New Beginnings". That's what it was titled. He clicked on it.  
"So, what you have to do is follow the instructions here."  
"Can I become very good at this game?" Joseph asked.  
"Well... yes, you can, if you choose to."  
"Are you good at it? Can I see you play after?"  
Hitler, bombarded with all the questions, didn't really know how to respond that quickly. He would normally be mad, but he saw Joseph as just a sweet and curious boy. He smiled and replied:  
"I'll show you what I can do later."

  
Joseph clicked on the map. Some music started playing. Once again, a really good thing they kept the volume down.  
Some instructions appeared. "Click the circles when the approach circle touches them". It sounded pretty easy. He was even shown how to do it. After a bit, the first challenge began. A few circles appeared in a row. Joseph did not manage to get all of them perfect, but he was happy he could hit all of them. Then, there was another challenge. That of the sliders. This time, he not only had to click on the circles, he had to hold it too. Sometimes, he didn't manage to keep his mouse on track. It was a bit more dificult. He was okay though.  
Finally, the spinner. He had to spin as much as possible in the time it was on the screen. He aggresively held the mouse button and spun it around. Adolf found it a bit funny how he was doing this. He wasn't doing very well, barely 200rpm. However, he managed to get a clear. His final grade? A B. He was happy he managed to get so high, screaming "Yes!" and "I did it!"  
He went on to see other maps too. He got to see the mafgic of streams and jumps, the magic of gameplay, the wonder of mods and so on. He felt like he was already pretty good at this game.

  
After a while of playing, Stalin asked his partner something.  
"So, are you going to show me now?"  
Adolf sighed. He replied: "Yeah, I guess I can play a map for you."  
His boyfriend was pretty happy. He would finally get to see how someone who has been playing this for a longer time could play it. Joseph was very excited, even cheering him on. Hitler chose another map, one with around 3 stars  
"Alright, time to start."

  
The beginning was humble, with only a spinner. It was held for quite a long time. Adolf managed to hit 280rpm. This wowed Joseph, seeing as he could not do so much. At the beginning of the map, many circles and sliders were appearing, but he managed to hit all of them, though not perfectly. Even so, Stalin was quite amazed. Adolf found it cute. He would have loved to look at his expressions while he was looking at him, but he could not. He had to concentrate on it.  
Later on, it became harder. There were more sliders, the circles were slightly more spaced apart and the tempo was increasing. Joseph was sweating, but he believed Hitler would be able to pass this map. And so he did. He hit every single circle that appeared onscreen.  
The finale. The tempo was becoming faster and faster, increasing with every note Adolf clicked. He still managed to hit the notes and all of the sliders. He had a combo of 103 until now. He wanted to get to 121. In the end, there was a fairly easy stream, ending with a slider. He clicked every single note, getting every combo right and then... a slidebreak. He had lost his full combo right at the end. Hitler was mad at him for doing this while showing off to someone. However, Stalin was amazed.

  
"How did you manage to hit all of those? That was incredible!"  
"What?"  
He was quite shocked to have heard that. Surely it wasn't what he said. But it was. Stalin kept on praising him.  
"You must be very good at this! I couldn't even follow the circles with my eyes!"  
Adolf was a bit overwhelmed. It was just a game, but he felt really touched by these compliments. They weren't even lies; stalin was really saying this from his heart. All Hitler could do was say:  
"Thanks."

  
Stalin yawned afterwards. It was pretty late and he felt tired again. This time, he really just wanted to go to bed, nothing else.   
"I'm going to take a shower," he said. Adolf just nodded, He was going to go to the bathroom, get undressed and get the watter running. Just before he was about to take off his shirt, he looked back at Adolf.  
"Hey, uh..."  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Can we sleep together in the big bed tonight? I really liked it when we were sleeping like that."  
Hitler paused for a moment, before responding affirmatively. His boyfriend went to the bathroom again and took a shower. He thought about this night while he was in there.  
_Playing together was pretty fun. Maybe we should do this again sometime._  
And in the end, they both went on to bed, staying close together, warming each other up.


End file.
